Saika Unleashed in Deadmam Wonderland: Corpse Queen (the beginning)
by blackbuttress321
Summary: Saika after killing her target she is ambushed by athorities and has to kill to escape.


**Saika Unleashed in Deadman Wonderland: Corpse Queen **

My bloody foot steps make barely any sound as I run through the cobble stone streets. I can hear the guard dogs barking as they struggle to keep up with my fast pace movements. Their masters are not far behind them with their guns un-holstered and ready to fire bullets through my flesh. I smell a hint of fear lingering on the guards and smile. They should be scared. I quickly run around a sharp corner and run down the alley. The crisp cool puddles splash me as I run through them. They wash some of the blood off my feet and legs leaving them clouded red.

'_I am almost at there..' _I think calmly to myself as I turn down another alley.

I can hear the dogs getting fainter and fainter and I twist in turn down random alleys. I turn one last time down a dark dead end alley. I look around the alley for my escape key but I can't find it. I hear the dogs getting closer but I am not worried. I look harder trying to find the escape key.

'_He said it would be here...' _I think to myself slightly confused_ 'Where is it...' _

I can hear the dogs getting closer so close I can hear their paws touch the cobblestone streets and smell their fowl breathe. They don't scare me, I could easily take the dogs out but if there masters followed suit quickly I would have to kill them even though they were not my target.

'_What a hassle... urgh...' _I take a final look around the dark alley, scanning each and every cranny, crevasse and nook. Nothing.

'_Looks like I have no choice, I will have to kill them all...what a pain...' _I smile slightly as I think again '_kill them all..."_ I smile.

I turn around and wait in the shadows for the dogs to run in the alley. I can hear them panting as they turn one of the last corners, their powerful frames quickly making their way to me. Their sharp teeth bared and ready to tear apart my flesh apart. They turn the final corner and they see me and I see their bright golden eyes glowing in the moonlight along with their sharp white teeth. Their hair is standing straight up on end and their growls cut the still air, their bodies tense and they spring up and attack. The first one reaches me and it bites into my fore arm ripping into my Palmaris Longus muscle. Its fangs cut my Medial Anterbrachi al. My blood rushes out quickly soaking the dogs' muzzle. The second and the third one attack in union, one goes for an ankle and the other my stomach, but before they reach me I grab the first dogs muzzle and I squeeze hard breaking its Nasale and maxilla bones by his nose. The dog lets out and ear drenching scream. It lets go and I quickly grabs it neck between second and third cervical vertebrae killing it quickly. Then I quickly kick the second dog in the ribs breaking the first and second rib. I make sure and kick it just right that the ribs puncher the lungs. The third dog bites into my stomach ripping my clothes and flesh its power full jaw crushes my hip bone and my blood spatters the ground. I use one hand to grab the dogs' scruff and the other hand with my finger underneath the back molars of the dogs and pull up trying to releasing its jaw. The dog releases its grip and I pick it up and before I can throw it then fourth one starts to attack. It is larger than the rest and has more muscle I toss the third to the mouth of the alley and the fourth attacks. It is faster than the others its get to me and a swat it with my right hand and it goes flying and hits the alley wall it whimpers but lays there. The third one surprises me by going for my neck and from my left side. I see him and quickly grab him with my right hand and I grab the first cervical vertebrae and I squeeze crushing the bone and with my thumb I cut the spinal cord and the dogs' heart ceases. I let go of the dog and let if fall to the wet cobblestones. I wait there for a few seconds and I hear the dogs masters turning the final corner. I hear there hearts race as their feet tread on the cobble street. I prepare myself to deal with them quickly.

Breanna Olive


End file.
